1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanging device, and more particularly to a heat exchanging device having a confined relatively smaller heat exchanging housing for increasing the heat exchanging effect for the heat exchanging device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical heat exchanging devices comprise an outer receptacle for receiving the water or the fluid material to be heated therein, and a paddling device for moving or paddling the water or the fluid material to flow through a heat exchanging housing or the like.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,748 to Jemal et al. discloses one of the typical heat exchanging devices comprising a rotary conveyor heat exchange device disposed within a housing, for pumping or circulating the water or the fluid material. However, the housing is disposed laterally or horizontally, such that the rotary conveyor heat exchange device may not be used to force the cold water downwardly toward the lower portion of the housing, or may not be used to circulate the water upwardly and downwardly within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,209 to Wasserman discloses another typical heat exchanging device comprising a number of tubes filled within the hollow interiors of a number of tires. However, the tires are not sealingly secured together, such that the tubes may also be communicated with the water or the fluid material received within an outer receptacle. The typical heat exchange device also may not be used to circulate the water or the fluid material upwardly and downwardly within the outer receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,147 to Pittman discloses a further typical heat exchanging device comprising a coil received within an outer receptacle. However, the coil is laterally or horizontally disposed within the outer receptacle, and also may not be used to circulate the water or the fluid material upwardly and downwardly within the outer receptacle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional heat exchanging devices.